Worlds Apart
by Skipper7
Summary: Oneshot. Sora reminisces on her regrets of the past, and her relationship that never even got time to take off. Bittersweet. TAIORA. SORATO. KOUMI. TAKARI. KENYAKO.


Worlds Apart

Worlds Apart

A/N: Not planned out. I wrote this in like 5 minutes during passing period. Sorry for the horribleness.

Warning: Minor language. Couples: Sorato, Koumi, Takari, Kenyako, Taiora.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, sorry.

Seeing the look on his face was almost enough for me to stop. Seeing the hurt in his eyes were almost enough for me to break down. I wanted more than anything to run to him, and give him a hug and tell him how much I love him. But I wouldn't. I refuse you to lose Tai. He's too important to me. Yeah, I know if you love him then you should tell him. That is so funny. Want to know something? I remember when I was really little, back when my parents were still together, I asked my Momma to tell me a story and she told me about her and my Papa. She told me she was the luckiest girl in the world because she got to marry her very best friend, as well as her true love. Look at them now; they can't even be in the same room together without arguing. Or if they have to be together for me, the only way the actually acknowledge each others presence is inaudible grunts on occasion. So you see, I won't let that happen to me and Tai. I choose Matt because even though I don't love him, I care deeply for him. I could stand getting over the inevitable breakup, but I care for him enough to stand the relationship before we break up. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm the keeper of love. I do believe in love. It's just the lasting love that gets me skeptical. The divorce rate has gone up considerably. I would much rather lose Matt than Tai. If I have to, I will be only friends with Tai my whole life, if we are friends forever. He means more to me than, any of the others. He is my best friend, and my true love and I refuse to let him go. I won't love him because I care too deeply for him.

**(25 years later)**

Matt was the first one of the digidestined to propose. I accepted of course, and tried my best to look happy. I was happy in a sense, but also so very sad. I guess I always held on to the hope that maybe, just maybe in the end Tai and I would be together. But, this is not Tai's fault, or Matt's fault for that matter. Tai made a move, and so many years ago I so harshly rejected him. I tried my best to make it believable. Just so you know it is very hard to force a blush on your cheeks when you're thinking of Matt. I know I am lucky to have him, and Matt is in actuality a very innocent bystander. I was happy; I was marrying one of my closest friends after all. And it wasn't Tai. The wedding was good, I guess. Tai was the best man, and Mimi the maid of honor. Tai also took the place of walking me down the aisle because my dad wasn't able to make it. My own wedding was less important then some silly myths. I told Tai that I didn't really know if it was allowed for him to give me away AND be the best man, but he said 'he never followed the rules before, so what was stopping him now?' And then the toast. Tai gave the best toast from the best man in the entire world. His words were so sincere, and so true that it almost made my heart break. Tai actually believed in me that much, that he was so ready to help with anything, it astounded me. The speech was caring, and sweet, but behind the exterior I still found a hint of remorse. Not jealousy, not even anger, just regret. So much pain and regret that he still felt. This hurt me more than he'll ever know. He still, after all these years thought it was his fault. I can be such an idiot sometimes. But it's for the better. I know it. Those were the words I was muttering silently to myself as I walked down the aisle. When Tai kissed me on the cheek he whispered into my ear that talking to oneself was a sign of insanity. I guess it wasn't so silent after all, hehe.

Anyway, the next ones to get married after Matt and I were T.K. and Kari. Yolei was the maid of honor, with Matt as the best man. Tai was dubbed the second best man. And as Tai so often reminded Matt, first is the worse, second is the best. Tai has grown incredibly handsome and more mature but he still has some old qualities.

Mimi and Izzy were the next ones down. I was Mimi's maid of honor, and Tai was the best man, again. Mimi and Izzy's wedding was gorgeous. The dresses, the designs, I swear they must have spent millions on that wedding. It was a night to remember.

Yolei and Ken were next, I think. Davis was the best man, and Kari the maid of honor. That was the last time we all saw each other together until this one Saturday. I will forever remember that Saturday because it is etched in my mind forever. Tai was late as usual, but when he came in he had someone clinging to his arm. She was stunning. Absolutely beautiful. She had deep red hair, darker than mine, that fell to her waist. She had the most gorgeous green eyes, I had ever seen. Her body looked like a model, but she was dressed modestly. Her skin had the strangest orange tint to it, that made her hair and eyes stand out even more. (Think older starfire from teen titans, people) I swear all the guys jaws dropped to the floor, as they walked in. It was a matter of months, and soon they were getting married.

It's funny because I remember more details of Tai's wedding then mine. He looked so good in his tux that I wanted to run to him. But I didn't. That day will forever be imprinted in my memory as a bittersweet day. I was so relieved that he found love, but so hurt that it wasn't me. Which was completely and totally unfair, but hey. Either way, he looked so happy, that you couldn't help but smile. Matt was the obvious choice for best man. Even though we hurt him so bad, he still had a very strong friendship with Matt. I was the maid of honor. That girl made me sick. She was so damn nice. She told me that even though she barely knew me, with all Tai had told her, she knew she would love me. She made her best friend be a bridesmaid, because it was important to Tai to have me be the maid of honor. She was like a friggen saint. He even had Kari and T.K. be the flower girl and ring bearer much to their dismay. They thought they were bridesmaids, and groomsmen. The room exploded with laughter as they walked in. The wedding was amazing, even better than Izzy and Mimi's. I have never felt so jealous in my life. They drove away on their honeymoon, and I wanted to rip my hair out. A few laters, they announced that they were having a baby. I didn't go out of my room for days after that. I blamed it on sickness, but I honestly felt like I was going to die. She and he had actually……God, it still makes me sick. I hate her for making him so happy. He deserves better. The bitch.

Later, many years actually, I still remember the night my divorce was finalized. Tai drove out to see me. He held me in his arms and whispered reassuring things in my ears. He was there for me when no one else was. He was the one stable thing in my life, and he still is. Whenever I need him, he goes out of his way for me. Even now, so many years later sometimes I see Tai glance over at me with a look of longing. If only he knew how much I loved him. We were so close, yet worlds apart.

A/N: Hey, I warned you this sucked! Review if you do please.


End file.
